In addition to describing the administrative structure and processes of the proposed Center, this section will also describe the Center's objectives and specific research aims, present the rationale for the proposed research projects, within the context of t he Center's organizing theme, detail the relationship of the Center's work to the objectives of Healthy People 2010, and define the measurable outcomes by which the success of our Center in effecting reductions in oral health disparities may be evaluated. The Center's work will be led by a team comprised by of the Center's Director/Principle Investigator and Co-Directors/Co-Principal Investigators. The administration of the Center will be based at Boston University School of Dental Medicine. The administrative core will serve to ensure the scientific integrity of all Center activities as well as provide fiscal management controls over all budgets. The work of the Center, and of its Administrative Core, will be overseen by an Advisory Committee comprised of key individuals selected from among the principal partnering institutions. This committee will be chaired by Dr. Dominick DePaola, the President and CEO of the Forsynth Institute. The Center will also constitute an External Scientific Advisory Board that will meet annually to provide an independent review of all activities of the Center. This Board will also be charged with the task of fostering new collaborations over the seven-year period of initial funding so that we may fulfill the aim of becoming a major resource and the nexus of a network in the Northeast for research to reduce oral health disparities in children and their caregivers.